


Preferences

by DesertVixen



Category: A Civil Contract - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Jenny Lynton has preferences





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).



Occasional trips to London were necessary, and she enjoyed seeing her father’s new additions to the townhouse, but Jenny much preferred the country.

Working in her stillroom or refurbishing rooms that the Dowager had let grow shabby held far more attraction for her than shopping or seeing a play. 

Adam preferred the country as well, and Jenny enjoyed seeing Adam happy. There was also the fact that she had found herself in an interesting condition again, and this time she didn’t intend to tell her father until he had a brand-new grandchild to admire.

That was how she preferred it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
